Gallagher Greeks
by SmartyMcSmartle
Summary: Annabeth was accepted into the Gallagher Academy. She had an amazing first year. She made four new friends. There were no monster attacks until the last day of school. That's when Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey are revealed to be demigods. But next year, students and staff that work in the school are disappearing. Including Cammie's mom. I;m bad at summaries, JUST READ IT!
1. Gray Eyes

**A/N Hi guys. Sorry about all the mistakes. Good news is I'm completely rewriting this thing, bringing out more of Annabeth's school year. I just completely skipped it, and after reading some more fanfics, realized that the school year is really how Cammie (sorry about Cammie misspelling, stupid auto correct on my iPhone), Macey, Bex, and Liz really would come to the conclusion of the fact that Annabeth is a demigod if there was a published crossover.**

**Anyways, please read and review on my completely rewritten chapter! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 1 - Gray Eyes

Cammie POV

I was looking out the window of my suite with Bex, Macey, and Liz. We saw one of the school limos pull up. I saw a girl with jeans and an orange t-shirt on step out. I saw that her curly blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. But what I couldn't get over were her eyes. They were piercing gray and they looked like they were analyzing everything. I looked at the fifth bed in my suite. Was this the girl who was rooming with us?

"I hope she is. She looks like she can fight!" Bex replied. I realized that I just had spoken out loud. Oops.

"She looks smart, too." added Liz.

Just then, Professor Buckingham opened the door. "Girls, the headmistress would like to see you."

"Okay, Professor Buckingham." We all replied in unison. We walked down to my mom's office. By the way, my mother is the headmistress. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called my mom. We opened the door and walked in. The girl with the gray eyes was sitting in the seat in front of my mom. She turned her head and looked at us. "Girls, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Cammie Morgan, my daughter; Rebecca..."

"Bex!" interupped Bex.

"... Baxter, better known as Bex; Elizabeth Sutton, or Liz; and Macey McHenry, daughter of Senator James McHenry." my mom continued. "You will be staying in their room. Also, this is not just an ordinary school. This is a school for spies. You will have a tough curriculum, but I think you can get through it, since you are the great great niece of Gillian Gallagher, the founder of this school." We all stared at her, waiting for the surprised reaction that most girls gave. Annabeth didn't give an inkling of shock. "Well, you'd better be off to your dorm." finished mom, looking surprised for a moment.

"Thank you, Headmistress Morgan." said Annabeth. She looked at us expectantly. "Well, where am I going to live for the school year?"

Annabeth POV

(August)

"Yes! I got in!" I yelled. Percy hugged me. I planted a small kiss on his cheek. I had just received my acceptance letter to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. This was one of the best schools in the world. But not for it's academics, although they were off the charts, too. It's because they're a school for spies. You see, we wouldn't know this unless we were demigods. Gillian Gallagher was a daughter of Athena. She was a legend, and she sometimes judged souls in Hades. So, she was technically my half sister. Which made my getting in a whole lot easier. Chiron just manipulated the mist so that I was Gillian's great great niece.

(Present)

I said a tearful good bye to Percy. "I'm going to miss you, Seaweed Brain." I said, hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you too, Wise Girl." he whispered in my ear, stroking my hair. "Now, we need to get you on your plane!"

I was picked up from the airport in a limo from the Gallagher Academy. I knew that these could detect bombs in the ground and could drive into a shaft in the lake besides the school. When the car got to the front of the school, I stepped out with my only suitcase. I looked at the building. I had known that the architecture was amazing in this place, but it was much higher than my expectations. It was a beautiful school.

I had finished with my talk to Headmistress Morgan. She made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone that this was a spy school. Well, I wouldn't have to tell anyone who didn't already know. Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz lead me to my new home away from home. I saw the unclaimed bed and small dresser next to it. I unpacked all my stuff and slid my suitcase under the bed. I sat on it and started a conversation with my new roommates. "So, how are you?" I asked causally. "I mean, this is obviously a space for four people, not five." Bex and Cammie smiled.

"I'm okay with it. I just hope you know what your getting into, with spy school and all of that. I mean, you didn't look surprised at all when my mom told you." Cammie replied.

"Oh, I'm okay with it. I'm just used to the unexpected, that's all." I fibbed.

"Okay." she said back. I looked at her, and I realized she didn't think I was telling the whole truth. I mean, I wasn't, because I can't just go up to everyone and say _hi I'm Annabeth, a daughter of Athena and a demigod._ You just don't go broadcasting it everywhere. No one would believe you, anyways.

"Do you mind if I read a little bit right now?" I asked.

"Umm, don't you want a tour of the place first?" asked Liz.

"Sure. Give me the grand tour of the famous Gallagher Academy." I replied.

Cammie POV

Annabeth and Liz left the room. "We need to bug this room. I'm not sure about Annabeth. I don't think she telling us something. And that something is big." I stated my opinions.

"Let's do it." said Bex, smirking. We bugged our room, carefully placing the bugs where it would be hard for her analytical grey eyes to detect. "Wish we had Liz in here so we could try to hack her laptop." I looked over at the slender piece of metal. There was a symbol on top, but I couldn't read it. It was some language we didn't know. bex opened the laptop. She tried hacking in herself, with little success. Maybe Liz could do it. Maybe not.

Next, we went through Anabeth's things and took an inventory of what she had that was interesting. She had a stash of weird golden coins, a spritzer bottle, a couple of books in the same language that was on the laptop, and a couple of orange t-shirts that said "Camp Half-Blood". There were some photos of her and a boy with a mop of black hair and sea-green eyes. Boy, he was hot! Was he Annabeth's boyfriend or something? I turned the photo over and saw the name. Percy Jackson. Why does that seem so familiar? I would have Liz look up these two later. I looked at my watch. Liz would probably end the tour in an hour or so. It was time to finish our search for the day. "We need to put all of this back exactly the way we found it." I whispered to Macey and Bex. We had just finished putting the last picture in its place when we heard the door creak open. We all jumped onto Macey's bed? I doubted that Annabeth could pick up on the minuscule differences that I sagrimy eyes were trained to pick up those types of things. Her gray eyes weren't.


	2. Bex Gets Beat Up

**A/N Hey guys. Yay! no homework! Maybe I'll post two chapters today in celebration. Like my new chapter? Realized I forgot two things. This is after third book, and not going to include plot from fourth for GG. After House of Hades (WHO'S ANGRY ABOUT CLIFF HANGER?!) for PJO. Also, I forgot the disclaimer. And I only do this once for the whole fanfic.**

**I saw a shooting star last night. Guess what I wished for? Rights to PJO and GG. I think that Rick Riordan and Ally Carter wished to keep the rights to their books. Their wish came true. Mine did not. So I wasted a wish, when I could of wished for world peace. And I don't have the rights to either of the books. SH*T! :(**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Smarty**

Chapter Two - Bex Gets Beat Up

Liz had just opened the door when I heard a mattress squeak like something had jumped on to it. I walked in and Macey was having a conversation with Cammie on Macey's bed. I went over to my bed and got my Greek architecture book out. I looked over and saw that Liz was staring at the book. "What language is that?" she whispered incredulously.

"Greek." I whispered back. I opened up my book and started reading. But only about ten minutes after I started, Cammie said that it was time for dinner. She explained what I'd have to say when I got there for the first day. I followed her down so that I'd know where the dinning hall was. I saw a screen that read "English - American". I figured that would be the language we were speaking in that week. I knew that we had to learn fourteen languages, and I also knew that one of them wasn't Greek.

"That's the language we speak during meals. Usually, the first week is English - American, so don't worry." explained Macey.

"Thanks, Macey." I replied. We sat down at a table.

When Headmistress Morgan came in, we stood up.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked.

"We are the sisters of Gillian." everyone replied. irony how close they were to getting it right!

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives."

We sat back down and Ms. Morgan started to make a welcome speech. I tuned it out. I was looking around at all the architecture. It was an amazing school, and I bet there were a bunch of secret passageways. I spaced out a little.

"Earth to Annabeth!" yelled Bex, waving her hand in front of my face. "You hungry?" I was, in fact, because this was about a half an hour after I ate dinner during camp.

"Yes, yes I am."

(LINE BREAK)

Cammie POV

It was about two weeks after Annabeth had started. She was put into our classes, because she was so good at everything, even though she has ADHD and Dyslexia. I mean, she learned fourteen languages in two weeks. She was supposed to be moved back up in six weeks. But the good thing was now she was going to be in our P&E class. We had heard from the freshman that she can kick ass. Let's see what she does against people trained for ten years. I couldn't wait.

We were in the barn. Ms. Hancock said that she should pair with Bex. BEX! The best fighter in our grade, and most likely in the whole school. She just walked up there, and smiled. She smiled when she went up to fight Bex. Did I mention that Bex was the _best_?

Ms. Hancock smied knowingly and blew the starting whistle. Bex charged and tried to punch Annabeth in the stomach. She side-stepped and punched Bex in the side. Bex grimaced and tried to give her a right hook to the head. Annabeth ducked and then judo-flipped Bex over her shoulder, perfectly. This girl had not mentioned that she had any training. How the hell did she do a judo flip perfectly... to the best fighter in school? I mean, it was over in thirty seconds. Everyone just stared at her. Ms. Hancock sounded the whistle. "Okay. Now, we are going to train with swords, in case that's the only weapon we happen to have at the time."

Now the playing field would be level.

Annabeth POV

They didn't have real long swords, like Percy's, just the shorter ones. That were almost exactly like my celestial bronze knife. This was going to hilarious when I showed everybody what I could do. "Does anyone want to volunteer to help me demonstrate how to disarm your opponent?" Ms. Hancock asked. I shot up my hand.

"I'll do it." Everyone whispered and stared at me while making a path so that I could get up to the front without bumping into everybody.

"Okay. We are going to demonstrate some basic parries and blocks, and then how to disarm your opponent." she said to the class. "Now, Annabeth, I'll go easy on you. Don't worry." She started. I dodged and then turned around. Ms. Hancock stood and I turned the "sword" around and hit her stomach with the butt of it. She gasped and then I disarmed her easily. Ms. Hancock stood up and I gave her back her sword. I cracked my knuckles. I wasn't breaking a sweat. "Okay. I'm going to go all out on you, Annabeth."

I beat her in one minute and twenty-six seconds. And she's the teacher. When I looked back at my peers, I saw that every single jaw was dropped, and they were blinking profusely, like they couldn't believe what they saw. I guess that nobody, especially untrained people, beat the P&E teacher. I really need to keep a lower profile around here, unless they wanted to find out about Camp Half-Blood.

Ms. Hancock put me with two people, since we had an odd number in class. Guess who? Cammie and Bex. Guess what? I beat them in four minutes and thirty-seven seconds the first time. By the end of class, I had gotten down to two minutes and eight seconds. I was panting, but still ready to take on anybody who came after me. Cammie and Bex, were sweaty, red faced, and bruised all over. According to Ms. Hancock, that was extra credit. Clarisse would love this place.

Cammie POV

We really needed to dig up some dirt on Annabeth. But, fortunately, tomorrow was the day we could go into town. Annabeth had alway went into town with us. Maybe she would go without us, now that she kinda knows the small town of Roseville, Virginia.

Anyways, after that surprising P&E class, we had COW. Mr. Mosckowitz was teaching us about Greece. It was only going to be a day lesson, because we don't learn Greek. Mr. Mosckowitz made Annabeth stand up and introduce herself in front of everybody in non-english.

"Γεια σας. Το όνομά μου είναι Ανναμπεθ Chase. Είμαι 16 ετών και ζω στο Σαν Φρανσίσκο για το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του έτους και στο Long Island για το καλοκαίρι. Αγαπώ την αρχιτεκτονική και θέλω να γίνω αρχιτέκτονας όταν γερνούν. Έχω ένα φίλο που ονομάζεται Percy Jackson, αλλά μου αρέσει να αποκαλώ τον εγκέφαλο φύκια."

I was stunned. I didn't understand a word she was saying. What language was that? She looked around to Mr. Mosckowitz. Then she continued "Επίσης, είμαστε και οι δύο ημίθεους. Είμαι κόρη της Αθηνάς και αυτός είναι ο γιος του Ποσειδώνα."

**(A/N that translates out to "Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm 16 years old and I live in San Francisco for most of the year and on Long Island for the summer. I love architecture and I want to be an architect when I get older. I have a boyfriend named Percy Jackson, but I like to call him Seaweed Brain...Also, we are both demigods. I am a daughter of Athena and he is a son of Poseidon." Sorry if it's wrong, I just used Google Translate)**

Annabeth walked back to her seat and sat down. Mr. Mosckowitz stared at Annabeth. "What language was that?" he asked, startled.

"Greek. I thought it was appropriate, since we _are_ talking about Greece." she replied, with a slight smirk on her face. She cocked her head. "Is that alright?" she asked innocently.

"Y-y-yes, that's quite alright, Annabeth." Mr. Mosckowitz replied, looking very surprised at Annabeth's ability to speak Greek. He then regained his composure and started the lesson. Annabeth looked completely bored out of her mind. She even rolled her eyes to some of the facts he gave us, like they were wrong or something. She even looked angry and a little scared when Mr. Mosckowitz said that the Greek gods were just myths to explain what humans in the past had accomplished. It was weird. Like I said before, we had really needed to look up this girl.

That very chance came the day after.


	3. Bugged

**A/N Hey next chapter! YAY FOR NO HOMEWORK! BTW, all translations will be at bottom, I'll number them from now on. Read and Review!**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 3 - Bugged

Cammie POV

Annabeth went out on Saturday. She didn't say where, but I really don't care. Right know, we needed to activate the bugs the room, hack her computer, and look her up on the Internet. We started as soon as we saw her leave the Academy grounds. It had been a half an hour ago. I was lookout. "How we doing?"

"One in her pillowcase." replied Macey.

"One in the bathroom cabinet, working on one in the shower!" Bex called.

"Computer hacking, zip. There's no way I can get into this thing." Lix was drooping. She could pretty much back into anything. The fact that she couldn't hack into a laptop was ridiculous. "I'll start working on the web search."

"Shower bug up!" Bex yelled.

"Okay. Keep going guys." I called out instructions.

We finished about an hour after we started. Not bad, considered we did double the amounts that we usually did, especially so we could record any Greek and figure out what she was saying. We tested all the bugs, too.

The unfortunate thing was that Liz got very little on Annabeth. According to what she found on the web, Annabeth had run away from her home in San Francisco when she was seven. There wasn't anything about her life from seven to twelve, and from twelve on, it was just school records (one for each of the five years she had since she dropped off the face of the earth, minus one for Gallagher Academy) and some small architecture awards.

But Liz had remembered Annabeth's photo that was labeled Percy Jackson. Liz had looked him up. She found a more normal amount of information about Percy. He lived in New York all of his life, he went to one school for a year than got kicked out, except for Goode High School, where his second step-dad worked. His first step-dad had disappeared after Percy had been freed from a kidnapper four years ago. That's we're I had remembered Percy Jackson from. The police had first accused him of hurting and kidnapping his mom, who had disappeared during this time as well. She was reported found the same day Percy was.

The funny thing is that there were no records of Annabeth's mom or Percy's dad whatsoever. We even got into the birth records where they live and there was no mention of either parent on their birth records.

As we tried to find out more information, the more mysterious Annabeth and Percy got. No CIA records, no FBI records. What the hell? We need to get to the bottom of this. And fast.

Annabeth POV

Percy was coming to Roseville today. YES! I feel like I naven't seen Percy in a long time, even though I know it's only two weeks. He's be coming once a month for two reasons. One, because Camp needed to know that I was okay, and two, because we were dating.

He and I went to the movies since it was a rainy day. We saw saw _The Avengers_** (Don't own the rights to that, either!)**. It was a good movie. Percy put his arm around my shoulders, even though I wasn't at all scared. When all the girls there screamed, Percy and I just looked at each other and smirked. I giggled sometimes. After the movie, we went to lunch at a small little bistro.

(1)"Χριστέ μου!" I said, whispering in Greek. (2)"Τα κορίτσια θα εκραγεί αν έβλεπαν μια πραγματική μάχη ημίθεος." I snickered.

(3)"Δεν αστειεύεστε." Percy replied. We switched back to English.

"So, how has Goode been treating you?" I asked in a normal voice, for a restaurant.

"It's great there. But I'm more excited because my mom just told me that I'm going to have a little sibling!" He explained, smiling.

"Seaweed Brain, that's awesome!" I exclaimed. He's always wanted a little mortal brother or sister. Then the waiter came over.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked, bored. Percy and I both ordered. We clinked our water glasses.

"To your new little sibling!"

Cammie POV

When Annabeth got back, we were all on our beds, just hanging out. Except Liz, she was in the library. She got back about five minutes before we were officially supposed to be back, 3:55pm.

"Hey. I finished with my book, can you guys direct me to the library again?" She asked.

"Sure." I opened the door for her. Macey tripped me and I bumped into Annabeth, getting a bug on her. All planned. "Sorry. This way." I lead her to the library. Now we could know where she was and what she was talking about. This was good. Maybe we'd make some progress about what was actually going on with Annabeth. We could probably figure out who she was. Little did we know we were going to be getting ourselves into a lot more trouble than we realized. Again.

Annabeth POV

After I came back from the library, I crashed. I found a bug in my pillowcase. They must've done it while I was out with Percy. I knew that I couldn't speak Greek again in my room. I knew that they would bug the place. I couldn't talk about anything. I would need to call Sally so she could tell Percy to not IM me at anytime for any reason. He'd have to tell Chiron that I wouldn't be able to contact him. Unless I used my cell phone. It was un bug-able, because we knew that this was a spy school and that someone here might try and bug it. But you know how bad using cell phones are for demigods. Well, now it was emergencies only.

Anyways, I had to call Sally. "Sally? It's Annabeth. Would you mind telling Percy not to IM me? And tell him to..."

"Tell Chiron that you won't be able to check in. Okay Annabeth. I'd better get off the cell phone for your benefit. Bye, Annabeth." Sally finished for me. Then we hung up. Glad this phone was un bug-able. Now, to figure out how to get rid of these stupid things.

**A/N - List of Translations**

**Jeez!**

**Those girls would explode if they saw a real demigod fight.**

**No kidding.**


	4. An Assignment Gone Wrong

**A/N LONG WEEKEND :) MORE UPDATING! Read and Review! Anything at all, flames included. Rather would have constructive criticism, though.**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 4 - An Assignment Gone Wrong

Cammie POV (Two weeks after last chapter ended)

Annabeth knew we were bugging her. How did we know? She deactivated most of them somehow. Even with the ones she didn't find, we didn't find out anything. I think she's being extra super careful. We haven't been able to hack into her laptop, and we've tried four times! Well, Liz has tried four times, but she even asked if we could see any spelling mistakes or anything. There were absolutely none.

But it was time for Annabeth's first CoveOps test. We needed to tail two people and find out their names, their favorite drink, and a name of someone close to them. And there would be at least six of our teachers out there. It was going to be a hard test. And, Annabeth was smirking. Smirking! She had barely had two weeks of CoveOps training and she didn't looked worried about what might be the hardest test of my life!

We got to CoveOps dressed how we think a typical girl might dress in real life, not to draw any attention. Most of the girls had on makeup to impress Mr. Solomon. I was just wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black Northface. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and put on some neutral lipstick. I let a few of my pimples show, and even added two fake ones. I saw Annabeth. She was wearing lighter colored jeans and white sneakers. She had on a gray sweat shirt and a blue Yankees cap that wasn't all the way on. She was the only person who didn't have on any makeup what so ever. She was wearing contacts that made her eyes look hazel and her hair was in a ponytail under her hat. She was going to be spotted right away, because she looked like a Tom-boy, I thought. Maybe she wasn't so smart at all.

We got into the van and we were dropped off a half-mile from town. Most of the girls went in the same direction, towards a couple of little alleyways and streets. Annabeth started heading in the other direction though, a way that would take her a bit longer to get to town, but would lead Annabeth into the heart of the Roseville. I shrugged and started to walk casually to the last alleyway. I turned to make sure Annabeth was okay. But I couldn't see her at all. I shook my head and started down the alleyway, talking to Bex and Tina, sounding like a regular teenaged girl.

Annabeth POV

I walked in the exact opposite direction that everybody else was going. I ran quietly and dashed behind one of the buildings. I made sure nobody saw me, and I put my Yankees cap all the way. I started walking right towards the thick of the city. I was going to go close to a building that looked deserted. I'd wait there until a group came and walked down the street that I had come into the city from. It actually didn't take as long as I thought it would take to find a large group of kids. They separated and a boy about the age of seventeen and a girl about the age of sixteen walked down a more secluded side street. I walked behind them.

"Sean!' the girl batted at the boy - who I assumed was Sean - and squealed.

"Tracey, it's alright! I'm just joking." The boy - Sean - calmed Tracey down, giving her a kiss on the check, then a fuller one on the lips. Now I knew two people and their significant other. I think that makes the requirement of someone close!

"But why did you steal my water? You know I hate drinking anything else. It's especially rude since you have your freaking Diet Cola!" She screamed and snatched her water bottle away from his hand.

"What do you have against Diet Cola?" Sean asked, looking offended. "It's the best drink known to mankind!" The couple finished off their drinks and threw them in the trash can. I went to the trash can and as soon as they were out of earshot, I picked up their bottles. I ran after them to catch up. The split and they headed into their respective houses. Sean went into the one that had a last name on the mailbox. Michaels. Good, I had my first person. Sean Michaels. Likes Diet Cola. Significant Other: Tracey. I looked over at Tracey's mailbox. No name, but fortunately there was still mail inside of it. A letter read "Tracey Harwitch". Okay, second person. Tracey Harwitch. Likes: Water. Significant Other: Sean Michaels. I ran back to the van that Mr. Solomon drove us to town with. I hid behind a tree, and making sure nobody was looking, took my Yankees cap off. I stuffed it in my pocket (along with the water bottle and Diet Cola can). I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around quickly. He relaxed when he saw it was me. He looked a little surprised, actually.

"Here you go. Tracey Harwitch. Her favorite drink is water and she had a significant other named Sean Michaels. Sean Michaels' favorite drink is Diet Cola, and Tracey Harwitch is his significant other." I informed him, handing Mr. Solomon the water bottle and soda can. I smiled and Mr. Solomon raised his eyes. He shook his head.

"Get in the van, Annabeth." I followed his order and got in the van. Unfortunately, I was going to have to wait for another three hours before everyone failed or passed. Great for my ADHD!

Cammie POV

We walked out onto the street. "Bye!" I walked quickly to a more scattered part of Roseville. I pretended to be talking to someone on my cell phone. I tried to locate a large group of rowdy teenagers so that my movements wouldn't be noticed. A group of guys walked past me. I looked up. I waited thirty seconds. "Bye, mom." I said to the imaginary mother on the other side of the line. I pretended to hang up and I carefully trailed the group. One or two boys split off to go to a store. On time, they went into CVS, so I had to go into a girls store next door and wait for the guys to come out so that I could tail them again. They turned onto a dead end street. Two split off. I decided to follow them, since they were the loudest. I followed them to the end of the street. I saw them holding their drinks. Both of them were huge, for guys. The larger of the two was holding a black drink, I think it was tea. The smaller of the two was holding a lemonade bottle. They threw their drink holders on the grass in the woods. Litterers. Then they turned around. I had been closer to a house so I just ducked behind it.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" They called. "We know you're here! Just come, and you won't feel any pain!" They started to grow huge. They grew bulging muscles. I was completely freaked. I knew these guys weren't actually guys. In fact, the guys fit the discription that Mr. Mosckowitz provided perfectly. _Laistrygonian Giant. Those are just myths. They're just myths. _I old myself. They sniffed the air and started walking towards me, smirks on their ugly faces. So, I did the appropriate thing. I ran for my life.


	5. Tests

Chapter 5 - Tests

Cammie POV

I ran right into the Roseville town center. I crashed into Ms. Hancock. She gave me a stern lecture about staying on school grounds during weekdays. I hung my head. But honestly? I was glad to be going back to Gallagher. I was freaked out about those Giants. And I was debating whether or not I should tell Bex, Macey, and Liz about it. They'd think I was crazy! I decided not to tell them. If they asked, I'd give them a straight forward answer, though.

When I got back to the van (about forty-five minutes after we started), I saw that I wasn't the only person. Tina was there, looking defeated. Macey was, too. Anna, Kim, and Mick (ha!) got caught. Courtney was still out there. Bex was, too. I had thought Annabeth was still out there as well, but I saw a girl in the van. A tall girl with blonde curly hair and gray eyes. How had she finished the CoveOps test in under an hour? Nobody has done that before! NOBODY! I quickly got over that and tried to figure out what had happened.

Annabeth POV

I was the first person to finish that test. Actually, the only other girl that finished was Bex. And it took Bex two hours! I thought Cammie was going to make it, too, but she got here about fifteen minutes after I did. She looked pale and confused.

I thought these girls were supposed to have hi-tech stuff and ten years of training! I mean, to be beat by a girl who has had absolutely no training in being a pavement artist before? Come ON. Granted, I was a demigod, and I had an invisibility hat, but they had been trained to not be seen. Maybe it was the make-up.

(LINE BREAK)

We had come back and finished our dinners. Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz went back to their room. I went to the library to try and avoid their questions, but I ran into Tina instead.

"How'd you finish the CoveOps test so easily?" she asked breathlessly. I didn't say anything, I just kept on walking. "Hello? Annabeth? I'm trying to help make you the next Cammie of Gallagher Academy!" she shouted waving her hand in front of my face because she was aggravated by my silence. I rolled my eyes, smirked, and kept walking towards my destination. Jeez, it was a long walk with Tina biting at my ankles like a small dog trying to get attention.

I finally shook her off as I went to the architecture books. Yes, they weren't in Greek, so it was going to be hard to read them, but I was determined to figure it out anyways. I grabbed a dusty volume and sat on one of the benches. I blew on the cover and tried to figure out what the title was. 'Aecthteucrir ni Glralhage Aadcyme' it read at first. I finally deciphered it as 'Architecture in Gallagher Academy'. I turned the page and started to read about the architecture in the building I was now calling my home away from home. Home being Camp Half-Blood, of course, not my dad's house. I shook my head to clear my mind of the thoughts and started to read. "The arch is a..."

(LINE BREAK)

Bex POV

Sometime during the second semester, I went to town with Liz and Macey. Cammie wasn't there. She rarely ever went outside the borders of Gallagher anymore unless it was required. She had been having a hard time reading stuff. She went to the nurse, and it was proclaimed that Cammie had become dyslexic. She just kept pacing back and forth in our room, like she really wanted to do something. She had even almost stayed up pacing longer than Annabeth did a couple of times.

Anyways, we were at a little bistro having a sandwich. We finished our lunch and started walking to a more remote part of Roseville. Liz and Macey had gone into a public restroom. I leaned my back against the wall when I saw it. A huge, murderous dog looking thing popped up from nowhere. It bared it's fangs and started to chase after me. I dashed away. The dog looked like it was going to run straight into the wall, but in the last second, what looked like black curtains came out and swallowed him up. I blinked a couple times, then realized that I hadn't been hallucinating. When I looked around, there was one other person couldv'e seen it, but they didn't looked worried. I tried to take my mind off the event as I saw my friends come out of the bathroom. I swore to myself that I'd never tell a soul.s

(LINE BREAK)

Cammie POV

It was the second to last day of school this year. I knew the Circle was coming after me. I still had no idea about the giants that had attacked me. I had has thought about what I was going to do so that no one could get hurt. Should I leave for the summer, or should I stay? I was still deciding when Liz reminded me that we still had classes. I groaned and got out of bed. Per the usual, Annabeth was ready to go.

She was lying on her bed, reading a book. We hadn't found out anything about her. We still didn't half trust her. But I knew I was going to miss her. She brought a huge challenge to Gallagher Academy. I hoped she would be back next year, because she was going to be invited back. But, maybe there's still time to find out some stuff about Annabeth. I thought.

Anyways, we had our last CoveOps exam. We were supposed to so the same thing we did for Annabeth's first assignment, but we each had to do six people in less than an hour. With all of the teachers out there except for the cook, and the headmistress, and a few others to look after the younger kids. So, a person per ten minutes, with about ten trained spies searching for you. Great. I noticed that Annabeth had her Yankees cap. I realized that during every test, she had had it with her, usually in a pocket or half-on, half-off. I knit my eyebrows together. Maybe I could go see what that hat is all about, later.

(LINE BREAK)

Everybody got an A, except Tina. She almost made it, but she came in five minutes late. At least nobody was caught! She got a C+. I thought that was Karma slapping her in the face. A very funny mental image, if you ask me. We rode back to Gallagher. But as we entered and got out of the van, I noticed something very strange. And also very, very frightening.

**A/N NEXT CHAPTER! Yes! Four chapters in two days. Probably going to be a lot more chapters in a shorter amount of time, because of the long weekend. Cliffy! Sorry if you don't like cliffy's, but it's late, I'm tired, and it won't even be for a day. DON'T COMPLAIN. So, next chapter. Gallagher Girls get attacked and possibly go to Camp Half-Blood. READ AND REVIEW! :)**

**-Smarty**


	6. Gallagher Girls and Minotaurs

**A/N Sorry about cliffy. I usually don't like them myself, but it has been less than twenty-four hours. You dealt with it, right? Right. Thanks for all the people who read this crossover. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! :)**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 6 - Gallagher Girls and Minotaurs

Macey POV

There was a half bull, half man in fruit of the loom boxer shorts right inside the walls. Everyone was looked and screamed "BEAR!". What? I almost screamed in my mind, when I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only one who was confused. Annabeth had her eyebrows knit together. She looked like she was mumbling angrily. Bex, Cammie, and Liz looked confused, too. Mr. Solomon was just wide-eyed.

"We're going to get the van as close to the entrance as possible. Then, everyone get inside." He yelled. We got out. I noticed that Annabeth was the last person out. I hid behind a tree, pulling Liz along with me, deciding that she was going to do something that she wasn't supposed to do.

She looked at Mr. Solomon, and then looked back to make sure nobody was looking. I was behind my tree, of course, and Liz was behind hers. Annabeth took a long knife out of her boots and her Yankees cap out of her pocket. She pulled the Yankees cap on and disappeared. I gasped in my head, while Liz gasped out loud. Mr. Solomon just went right out and attacked the thing. He was dodging, rolling, and jumping out of the way. He acted just as the bull-man was attacking. Then, just as I thought he was going to be skewered, the bull-man roared in what seemed like agony and started to dissolve into dust.

Annabeth suddenly appeared behind were the bull-man had dissolved. She was holding her Yankees cap. I blinked. I realized that Annabeth was staring straight at us, and while we were watching, we didn't realize that the attack had turned so that neither Liz nor I wasn't behind our respective trees anymore. Mr. Solomon saw us, too. His expression was dark, serious, and a bit worrisome. Annabeth walked over to me and held her knife at my throat. Mr. Solomon had walked over to Liz and had firmly gripped her right arm.

"What did you see back there?" Annabeth asked, deathly calm. "And _don't_ lie to me."

"Umm, there was a half man, half bull with fruit of the loom shorts. You placed your Yankees cap on your head and disappeared. Mr. Solomon came and fought the thing. He was almost beat when the monster dissolved into what looked like sand. Then you appeared, breathing hard, your knife in your hand." I gulped. Annabeth sighed and took the knife away.

"Okay. What do you know about Greek Mythology?" she asked Liz and I quizzically.

Annabeth POV

Liz was rambling on about Greek Mythology. I interrupted her. "Okay. What would you do if I told you all of that was real?"

"I'd say you're a complete nut." Macey broke in.

"Well, call me a complete nut, because it is true." I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly, daring her to call me a complete nut. Macey just stood there, expressionless. Liz was shaking, scared out of her mind. "And Mr. Solomon and I need to get you to Camp Half-Blood. I'll explain more once we're there."

"O-o-okay." Liz replied. Macey just huffed. We went back to our room so that I could get Macey and Liz packing for Camp.

"Okay guys, you're only going to want to take what you can carry on your..." I said, starting to walk into the room, when I looked and saw Cammie and Bex discussing what had been outside. I slapped my forehead. I ran my hand down my face. "Not you, too!" I muttered. I shook my head. Cammie and Bex tilted their heads.

"Not _what _us, too?" Cammie asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Pack now. Explain later. Pack only what you can carry on your backs. Cammie, don't tell your mom, just write her a note explaining that we will be gone and that you all are at Camp Half-Blood. She'll know that you are safe." Cammie nodded and quickly wrote the note. Then we all started to pack.

It took us ten minutes to pack. Macey was complaining that she couldn't bring her makeup with her. "Definitely a daughter of Aphrodite." I muttered, once we were all packed. We all went downstairs and snuck out the front doors. Mr. Solomon, being a son of Athena, and therefore my half-brother, understood that we'd need to leave and that we'd need enough money for train tickets to New York.

"Why can't we just go on a plane?" Bex asked once we had gotten to the train station.

"Because I don't like planes." I lied, because I didn't know if any of them were children of the Big Three.

"Oh." Bex shrugged her shoulders and shut up.

(LINE BREAK)

We were entering Camp Half-Blood, the day after. As they went over the top of the hill, Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz stopped and stared at Camp. As soon as they realized that I was about fifty feet ahead of them, they ran to catch up with me. I brought them to the Big House and let them talk with Chiron. He got them to the rec room for the movie that was going to change their lives forever.

Third Person POV (at Gallagher Academy)

When Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, and Annabeth didn't show up for dinner or the last day of classes, everyone was worried. The nurse didn't give them permission to skip the last day of school, and Headmistress Morgan didn't get any calls from parents saying that they would be leaving early. Ms. Morgan had gone upstairs to her daughter's room to make sure that she was okay. She opened the door to find the room deserted, the beds not made, and there was a note on Cammie's bed.

_Dear Mom,_

_Annabeth, Bex, Macey, Liz and I have gone to Camp Half-Blood. That doesn't mean much to me, but Annabeth said that you would understand. She also told me to tell you to contact the Sutton's, McHenry's, and the Baxter's._

_Mom, she also told me that I would probably not see you for at least the summer, maybe longer. She also told me that you would IM me when you saw this note to make sure I got here okay. I love you, mom, and I hope that I will see you soon, or at least talk to you._

_XOXO_

_Cammie_

Ms. Morgan had tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that Cammie would be safe at Camp Half-Blood, and that the Circle of Cavan also wouldn't be able to get to her. She folded up the note and walked back to her office. At the end of the day, Tina came up to the Headmistress' office, wanting to know what happened to Cammie. Tina didn't get any information from the Headmistress, and was shooed out when her limo arrived so that Tina could leave for South Africa with her parents.


	7. Electrocuted

**A/N READ AND REVIEW! (short A/N, I know, right?)**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 7 - Electrocuted

Annabeth POV

I was thinking about how Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz were the first demigods Id ever seen who didn't have ADHD and Dyslexia. I mean, I'm pretty sure that each one of them except Liz has it, but they didn't seem to have dyslexia. Even children of Athena have Dyslexia. I saw Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz walk out of the Big House. They were startled. I laughed, knowing that their lives' had just changed. For the better or for the worse, I didn't know.

"Hey, Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz. " I walked up to them, greeting them. "I was wondering. I know that you guys are demigods, and I know that demigods usually have ADHD and Dyslexia, but It doesn't seem that you have it." I started.

"I have ADHD." said Macey, Bex and Cammie.

"And I have a lighter form of it." Liz said, and looked down at her shoes while Macey, Bex, and Cammie stared at her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" They all screamed. Liz's cheeks turned red.

"Umm, I was embarrassed." she replied sheepishly. Then she looked straight at me. "I had Dyslexia, too, but my parents made me read so many books that I eventually got over it."

"Same here." replied Macey, Cammie, and Bex.

"Oh." I said, nodding. "Well, tonight's Capture the Flag, so we'll need you to get weapons and armor." I started leading them to the armory, when Liz halted us.

"Wait. You said 'weapons and armor', right? Why would we need weapond and armor for Capture the Flag?" she asked, confused. I smiled evily.

"It's Camp Half-Blood rules." I replied. The Gallagher Girls looked at each other warily, then finally started to trudge after me. This was going to be fun.

(LINE BREAK)

It was a couple hours after I had settled Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz into the unclaimed cabin. It was time for dinner and then Capture the Flag. They got their meals and looked like they were going to dig in when they saw all the other campers walk to the fire and dump a little of their meals into the fire. I got to their table and told them that we were making offerings to the gods. They walked to the fire to do what every other camper was doing. After we ate, it was time for Capture the Flag.

It was Athena, Poseidon (yippee!), Hades, Hephaestus, and all the minor gods/goddesses and the unclaimed except for Hypnos versus Ares, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, Apollo, and Hypnos. Athena and Ares had the flags. I quickly explained the Camp rules to the Gallagher Girls just before Chiron made his usual speech.

"The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards. Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. Killing or maiming is NOT allowed." Chiron finished up. Cammie gulped. Bex was incredulous.

"Good news os that tonight's the most likely night that you will be claimed." I added as an afterthought.

"Killing or Maiming!? What are you guys, crazy?" Bex yelled. Thunder rumbled.

"Bex, be respectful! No one has been killed in a long time. But many people have been threatened with their life. Don't take it seriously." I responded, trying (and failing) to calm her down. She kept quiet, but she was steaming, looking incredibly nervous. Cammie, Macey, and especially Liz were nervous, too.

I went to the center of the group and explained the battle plan. The battle plan was: get the experienced campers into two groups. Send one down the right and one down the middle, the middle being bigger and the right being smaller. While they were distracting most of the group, a small third group of untrained demigods -*cough cough Gallagher Girls cough cough*- and I would wait for the woods to clear a minute or two and then descend down the left flank, were we thought the Ares team put their flag. Percy would stay here and would make a wall of water so that nobody could get out of our side once they got in, making sure that he could make a small opening for the camper who got the flag. Nico would make a huge army of skeletons, making us have a lot more player than the other team did, and they had the two biggest cabins on their team.

And so, the match began.

Cammie POV

The right flank left first. They were swamped by seven or eight of the other team's campers, but managed to defeat them before being attacked again. The middle started to run, so much of the attention on the right flank was was diverted to the middle team. The woods started to clear up a bit in two minutes, so our group left quickly and quietly. Nobody paid attention to us. We had concealed Annabeth, anyways, so it looked like a pretty weak group. According to Annabeth, all was going as planned.

Of course, things started to go awry. We got to the flag, and Annabeth jumped out and easily defeated the two guards. She grabbed the flag and we ran. When we got to the creek, a big girl was waiting for us, bloodlust in her eyes.

"Clarisse." Annabeth growled.

"You got our flag. Now, I take you down!" Clarisse snarled. Then, she charged. Annabeth took out her knife and started to fight Clarisse. The flag was knocked out of Annabeth's hands. Annabeth was closer to the flag, but she was locked in combat. I picked up the flag and started running to the gap that Percy had made. Clarisse ditched Annabeth ad ran after me. Damn, she was fast. But not fast enough, and she knew it. She pointed her spear at me and threw it. I was only six yards from that gap when the hit the back of my armor. It didn't pierce my skin, but I felt the electric shock it gave me. I screamed and I rolled into the creek.


	8. Claimed

**A/N R&R! [Even shorter A/N! :)]**

**-Smarty**

Chapter 8 - Claimed

Cammie POV

When I rolled into the creek, I expected to drown. Surprisingly, I didn't. I felt better. The pain from the shock was going away. I swam to the other side and popped out with the flag in hand. Percy looked shocked, but was cheering along with everybody else. Once the cheering died down, everybody started mumbling. What were we going to do with and unclaimed flag? That's when everybody stared at the flag.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at the flag... sis." Percy smirked and pointed. I looked at the flag - that I was still holding- and saw it had turned blue with a green trident. I guess this was the symbol of Poseidon. And Percy was my... half brother?

"All hail Camron Morgan, daughter of Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses." Chiron stated. Everyone bowed, even Percy. Then Percy motioned to follow him. When I didn't, Percy looked at Annabeth, grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the cabins. I shook my arm out of his grasp. I followed him to the unclaimed cabin. He told me to pack my stuff. He waited impatiently at the door while I grabbed what little I had brought and followed him to the Poseidon cabin. Gods, it was beautiful in there. I tossed my stuff on a bunk. And walked back to the woods with Percy.

"I've never had someone else in my cabin before. Other than well, Tyson, but there's never been another _demigod_ child of Poseidon in there except me for a long time." Percy put in, emphasizing 'demigod'.

"Oh. Wait, who's Tyson?" I asked, curious. Maybe it was a god who stayed here? But I heard that gods weren't supposed to be here at all.

"Our cyclopes half-brother. He's working with dad in the forges under the sea." he replied.

"A cyclopes is our half-brother?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and he's really cool, too. Although if he asks you for a hug, don't give him one." Percy laughed. He saw the confused look on my face. "He'll squeeze you to death."

"Oh. Pleasant." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but thoughtful. In a painful, bone breaking kind of way." Percy shrugged and spotted Annabeth. "Well, I'll see you later!" He ran towards Annabeth, and they walked towards the water.

I found Bex and Macey. I couldn't find Liz, though. "Liz was claimed by Athena." she said. I knew that Athena was the goddess of wisdom, so no surprise there.

"Cool. I'm glad for her. The insides of the other cabins are cool. Well, the inside of the Poseidon cabin is cool, at least." I said. I was genuinely excited for Liz.

"That's what I heard. The unclaimed cabin is nice, but it's plain. There's no theme, like the rest of them, although I guess it's that way because it's supposed to be for no god." Macey put in.

"Yeah. That makes a lot of sense, Macey. Maybe your the daughter of Athena like Liz!" Bex teased.

"No way! Athena's nice, but there's no way she's my mom. I wonder which one of my parents wasn't really my parent." Macey added.

"Yeah. Well, it was easy enough for me, because my dad was 'killed during a mission'. Wonder if Mr. Solomon actually thought he was working with my dad." I put in.

"Yeah. It was weird for Liz, knowing that her mom isn't actually her mom. I mean, I don;t know which of my parents is the real parent, either." Bex said.

"I really want to get claimed." Macey stated.

"That was random, Macey." I replied.

"Well, not really, because we were talking about the..." Macey started, only to be stooped.

She was suddenly in different clothes. She had on a strapless, hot pink gown made put of some floaty material (not a fashion guru, people!) that went down to just below her knees. She had on a bracelet of diamonds and her earrings were one stud diamonds as well. Nothing else about her was changed, since she already looked amazing. All the Aphrodite kids took Macey away, presumably to their cabin, gossiping about make-up and hair trends. Macey looked exceptionally happy.

Bex and I watched Macey go. I told Bex about Tyson and she looked surprised. She started teasing me a bit. Now, I had never met Tyson, but by the way Percy had described him, Tyson was a nice half-brother. I started to get angry. Bex looked at me and immediately backed off. She was facing the stream and there were waves coming off of it. They looked as violent as stream waves could possibly be. I smirked. I turned back to Bex. She had paled. I laughed and she nervously laughed, too.

Percy and Annabeth walked up, smiling, hand in hand. "Bex, you need to go back to your cabin. Cammie, you need to go back with me because..." he trailed off, looking at Bex. Annabeth was looking at her, too. Aboive her head was a glowing hologram of a bull above her head.

"A daughter of Ares. Bex, go to..." Percy was interrupted by Clarisse.

"I'll take her." Clarisse took Bex and led her to the unclaimed cabin. Bex looked a little uncertain, but I think she was going to like being a daughter of Ares.

"Well, goodnight, Annabeth." Percy kissed Annabeth on the forehead. Then I followed him to our cabin.

"So, each night, of you don't get into your cabin at a specific time, the cleaning Harpies will come and eat you." Percy explained. "Also, the person with the most seniority in the cabin calls lights out. Breakfast is at nine a.m., lunch is at noon, and dinner is at five p.m." **(A/N When are the meals?)**

"Okay. So, when do you usually call lights out?" I asked.

"As soon as I am ready for bed, but umm, when do you usually go to sleep?" Percy asked, slightly confused.

"Umm, ten thirty-ish." I replied.

"Okay, me too." Percy said. "It's ten now, so you got half an hour."

At ten thirty, I hopped into bed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. If you have a dream, you gotta tell someone, preferably knowledgeable. And also, they will probably suck. 'night and lights out!" Percy added. He turned off the light and hopped into his bed.

_Nice way to end the night_. I growled inside my head. When my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. Of course, I had a dream.


End file.
